Motherland
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Holland...jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak dapat berdiri sendiri tanpa dirimu.." Indonesia menangisi Holland,yang telah kalah di tangan Jepang,dan dia terpaksa menyerahkan Indonesia kepada Negara Asia itu...walaupun dia tak ingin melepasnya Holland x Indo


**Title: **Motherland

**Characters: **Galih Rayanovta (Indonesia), Ratna Rayanovta (Malaysia), Marchis von Stamford (Holland/Belanda), Honda Kiku (Jepang/Japan).

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Summary: **"Holland...jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak dapat berdiri sendiri tanpa dirimu..." Indonesia menangisi Holland, yang telah kalah di tangan Jepang, dan dia terpaksa menyerahkan Indonesia kepada Negara Asia itu... namun Indonesia tak ingin kehilangan Holland, begitupun juga dengannya... HollandxIndo

**© Hetalia: Axis Powers **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

~Colonial Era~

"Holland!"

Teriakan seorang pemuda memecah keheningan lapangan kosong itu, senjata-senjata berat beserta pemiliknya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah dingin, tanah yang tadinya subur dan damai, kini telah ternoda dengan darah merah...

"I-Indonesia...." seorang pria keturunan asing berjalan terseok-seok menuju pemuda yang meneriakan namanya barusan, namun dengan cepat dia ditahan oleh 2 orang prajurit yang tak mengizinkannya untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Apa yang kalian lakukan---Holland!" Indonesia, itulah nama pemuda yang kini berteriak histeris, meminta para prajurit itu untuk tak menyakiti Holland, Negara besar yang telah membesarkannya selama ini. "HOLLAND!!!"

Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali menolongnya, namun apa daya? Dia sendiri kakinya terikat dengan bola besi yang beratnya melebihi dirinya sendiri, Indonesia mulai menangis melihat Holland di hajar habis-habisan tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau telah kalah, Marchis."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Indonesia, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri ketika dia perlahan-lahan menengok kebelakang punggungnya untuk melihat siapakah orang itu.

"Indonesia, Galih.... kini telah menjadi milikku, Marchis von Stamford."

Honda Kiku, Jepang tersenyum sacrastik melihat Holland di siksa oleh prajuritnya, dia menghiraukan Indonesia yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan menjijikan, sudah sering sekali dia mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari negara-negara yang pernah dia hancurkan....bahkan America mengutuknya habis-habisan karena telah menghancurkan Pearl Harbournya.

"Kau--! Hentikan semua ini, lepaskan Holland! Dan juga lepaskan adikku! Kemanakah kalian membawa adikku, hah!?" Indonesia ingin sekali memukul wajah Kiku, namun bola besi yang mengikat kakinya menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu. "Dimana Ratna!?"

"Tenang saja, adikmu aman, dia hanya ku asingkan keluar daerahmu, memiliki 2 orang tahanan cukup merepotkan bagiku." Pria Jepang itu tertawa, padahal tak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

Merasa muak melihat orang yang telah memporak-porandakan negaranya dan menghancurkan kotanya, Indonesia kembali beralih kepada Holland. Kedua prajurit tadi berhenti menghajarnya, Holland tersungkur di tanah, dia batuk sangat keras sekali, bahkan ada gumpalan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak.... Holland, Marchis... jangan...." ucap pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit sedikit hitam itu, dia merasa hancur berkeping-keping melihat Holland tersakiti seperti ini, dan lebih parahnya, dia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membantunya...

Holland perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, rambut panjang sebahu berwarna silver tua miliknya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka goresan dan lebam, kedua mata birunya berusaha untuk fokus kepada sosok Indonesia yang sedang mencoba untuk meraihnya dari kejauhan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Nesia--- aku tak dapat menjagamu...aku---aku telah kalah dengan--- orang Jepang brengsek itu--- ukh..." tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali ketika berbicara, namun Holland tetap terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak..." kedua kaki Indonesia seperti kehilangan kekuatannya, dia jatuh ketanah, dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terlapisi dengan sarung tangan warna hitam, isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari balik tangannya. "Holland, jangan—jangan tinggalkan aku...." bisiknya dengan pelan.

Miris hati rasanya melihat Negara kepulauan besar yang dia rawat dari kecil menangisinya seperti ini, Holland sangat benci melihatnya menangis... benci sekali.

"Maafkan aku....Nesia..." Holland memuntahkan darah lagi ketika dia mengatakan hal itu, Indonesia tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, dan berusaha untuk meraih Holland lagi.

Jepang malah bertepuk tangan melihat Indonesia dan Holland tersiksa karena tak dapat menolong satu sama lain. "Pemandangan yang sangat menyentuh sekali, tapi aku ini orang sibuk, jadi waktuku tak banyak. Indonesia, mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja nonstop untukku, Holland tercintamu itu akan di buang ke negeri asalnya, sedangkan adikmu akan aman di batas wilayah seberang jika kau tak banyak omong dan tak banyak tingkah, Apalagi mencoba untuk melawanku."

Dengan kasar Jepang menarik kerah baju Indonesia, melihatnya sebentar, lalu menjatuhkannya kembali ke atas tanah. "Antarkan Holland menuju pelabuhan, dan masukan Indonesia kedalam sel tahanan." Perintahnya sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Kedua prajurit yang telah menyiksa Holland mengangguk tanda menyanggupi tugas yang diberikan oleh atasannya, salah seorang dari mereka membawa Indonesia, sementara yang satunya membawa Holland pergi ke arah yang lain.

"Holland!!! Hollland!!!" Indonesia meneriakan namanya berulang-ulang kali ketika dia di bawa oleh salah seorang prajurit menggunakan troli kayu untuk membawa bola besi yang mengikat kakinya. "MARCHIS!!!"

"Ne—sia." Pandangan mata Hollland perlahan-lahan mulai kabur, dia hanya bisa mendengar tangisan Indonesia dari kejauhan, dan anak itu sedang meneriakan namanya.

Indonesia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia tak ingin kehilangan Holland dan berakhir menjadi budak Jepang, dia tak menginginkan semua ini untuk terjadi... namun Holland telah kalah di tangan Jepang, dan sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban untuk menyerahkan harta benda paling berharga kepada negara yang memenangkan perang...

Dan Harta benda berharga milik Holland adalah Indonesia, beserta pula Malaysia, adik Indonesia.

"Holland----aku membutuhkanmu, aku tak dapat berdiri sendiri tanpamu...." air matanya seakan-akan tak bisa berhenti, jatuh menelusuri lekuk wajahnya yang kotor dengan tanah dan bercak darah. Indonesia menangisi nasibnya, menangisi Holland yang telah kalah....

"Nesia..." kedua tangan, kaki, dan telinga Holland telah mati rasa. Yang bisa dia rasakan hanyalah gengaman tangan Prajurit Jepang sial sedang menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar, tak ada yang lain....

Bibirnya yang kini beku mengumamkan sesuatu tak jelas...

"_Nesia...suatu saat nanti... aku akan mengambilmu kembali, aku berjanji..._"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

~Present Era~

Holland secara tak sadar menempatkan wajahnya di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas laporan, laporan hukum lah, laporan keuangan, leporan biaya perang, laporan pembuatan surat perjanjian antar Negara... kalau bisa dia ingin sekali membakar semua surat-surat menjenuhkan ini.

"Holland?" dari balik pintu, muncul Indonesia. Pemuda yang biasanya mengenakan seragam tentara berwarna _beige _dan dasi hitam itu kini mengenakan setelan piyama berwarna putih bersih dengan sebuah selimut kecil yang dia lingkarkan di pundak agar punggungnya tak dingin.

Dengan perlahan Indonesia berjalan menghampiri Holland, yang nampak capek sekali sampai-sampai tertidur bersenderkan meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Huh---hah?" Holland terbangun ketika merasa ada seseorang sedang mengelus-elus punggungnya, dia sempat tegang, namun tidak lagi setelah melihat siapakah orang yang dengan lembut mengelus punggungnya itu.

"Holland... " sebuah senyuman kecil tertarik dari bibir kecil Indonesia, dia menarik selimut berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi lehernya dan memasangkannya ke pundak Holland. "Beristirahatlah dahulu, Marchis."

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat, hah?" lagi-lagi Holland menempelkan wajahnya ke meja kerjanya, mulai mengeluh dalam bahasa yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh indonesia. "Banyak sekali negara-negara lain yang masih mengincarmu, Nesia! aku mati-matian berusaha untuk menjauhkan mereka darimu sambil memikirkan rancangan dasar negara untukmu, bersama dengan si Jepang brengsek itu pula... che!"

Indonesia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Holland mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah, lalu dengan perlahan dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria bertubuh besar itu,dan langsung menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas pangkuan Holland.

"Kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik, Marchis... kau melindungiku dari segala hal berbahaya di luar sana, terima kasih..." Indonesia perlahan-lahan merundukan kepalanya ke pundak Holland, dan pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"Hei....Nesia...jangan menangis." Kini giliran Holland untuk menghela nafas, lagi-lagi Indonesia menangis, namun dia tak pernah tahu alasan Indonesia selalu menangis ketika suasananya seperti ini! "Galih, berhentilah menangis."

Indonesia menuruti perintahnya, dengan segera dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya menggunakan jari tangannya. "Maaf, Holland." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

Holland tersenyum, lalu menarik Indonesia kedalam dekapannya, pemuda itupun juga memeluknya balik, merasakan kehangatan dan rasa aman di dalam dekapan Holland yang kuat, seakan-akan dia tak akan pernah melepaskannya seumur hidup.

"_Selamanya kau adalah milikku, Nesia..._"

Adalah hal terakhir yang Holland katakan sebelum menutup kedua matanya, dan mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Indonesia.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Word of the Voice, **_**by: FLOW. **_~Persona Trinity Soul~)

**MATTGASM: ** ahh, saia benar-benar terinspirasi sama "_G20 Summit 2009" _oleh _eyelushtraitor ._ Jangan lupa baca fanfict dia ya! ;3 ya... Holland dan Nesia adalah OC, sedangkan Kiku Honda emang berasal dari APH sono xDD sejarah kita memang menarik untuk di tuliskan.... ;P so, apakah Holland x Indo perlu di perbanyak lagi atau tidak? Thanks for reading, Chigiiii~

**OMAKE: **judul "_Motherland_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Crystal Kay_ untuk _ending theme FullMetalAlchemist_. Lagu ini juga di jadikan sebagai _BGM Hetalia Axis Powers MAD Video_ di youtube yang berjudul sama pula.


End file.
